


You Make Everything Seem Hazy

by Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl



Series: Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Undertones, Blowjobs, Bottom Will, Bottom Will Graham, Coming Untouched, Consensual Gaslighting, Dom Hannibal, Dom Hannibal Lecter, Dominant Hannibal, Dominant Hannibal Lecter, Edgeplay, Edging, Gay Sex, Kink, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Needy Will Graham, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sex Dreams, Sexual Frustration, Sleepy Sex, Somnophilia, Somnophilia Kink, Sub Will, Sub Will Graham, Submissive Will, Submissive Will Graham, Top Hannibal, Top Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a slut, blowjob, perpetually horny Will Graham, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl/pseuds/Heyheyheyitsthatonefangirl
Summary: Will wants Hannibal to do things to him in his sleep.Do not post to another site.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Switchy Hannigram Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	You Make Everything Seem Hazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CarnivalMirai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/gifts).



> Read the tags before you read this one.
> 
> Also, surprise Mirai! :D

It starts with their latest negotiation meeting. Will wants this to go on for a month.

Will wants to be fucked senseless every night while he’s asleep. Whether he gets to come is up to Hannibal, but Will wants him to deny that anything is happening. By the end of this, he wants to be Hannibal’s pliant little play thing, unsure of his own reality.

Hannibal agrees to this only on the terms that there will be precautions, put into place like a safeword. If Will says it this entire idea gets scrapped and Hannibal will make sure Will understands what’s going on.

The first night it happens, Will comes home from work after a hard day, everything goes on as normal. Hannibal makes dinner, they talk over the meal, Will feeds his dog, they cuddle in bed. The only difference is this time, when Will falls asleep, Hannibal gets out of bed and reaches for a condom and lube on the bedside table to prep himself and then start working his fingers into Will’s hole. Will is asleep. He begins slowly with one finger in and out very carefully so as not to wake Will. He gradually adds fingers until Will hole is ready for him. Hannibal lines up against him, and starts thrusting in.

Will whines but it’s followed by a snore, he’s still sleeping as Hannibal whispers sweetly into Will’s ear.

 _“Dream of me, darling… dream of me doing this to you…”_ He murmurs.

 _“Mmmm…”_ Will whines in his sleep as Hannibal brushes up against his bundle of nerves.

Hannibal starts to pick up the speed, feeling his own orgasm start to approach.

Will’s eyes open, he squints in confusion. _“Hanni… Hannibal?”_

Hannibal caresses his cheek to ease him back to sleep before his orgasm washes over him. He stifles a moan so as to not wake him again. Hannibal takes a deep breath before pulling out of Will, and throws the condom in the trash can. He cuddles up next to Will once again and kisses his forehead. He looks to see that Will still has a neglected erection. Perfect. This was a great start to the scenario.

The next morning, Hannibal cooks some breakfast. Will walks out of their room to the table and sits down, yawning. He feels tender and sensitive from last night. “That was a great scene… last night…”

Hannibal turns around to Will, serving him breakfast. “What do you mean, darling?” He starts as he sits down with his own plate. “We didn’t have a scene last night.”

Will smirks at Hannibal. “Sure.”

—————

After the first few weeks of Hannibal’s midnight seductions, he can tell Will is waking up each day, more sexually frustrated than the last. Sometimes Will wakes up to find himself absentmindedly playing with himself and moaning Hannibal’s name. Hannibal is all he dreams about lately, but he isn’t complaining.

Some nights when Will is asleep, Hannibal is nice enough to suck his cock to the point of release, but most nights, he fucks him with no stimulation to his erection whatsoever. If Will’s lucky on those nights, he comes from prostate stimulation alone, but most nights he is unlucky and left wanting more. 

Hannibal keeps denying that it happens at all and sooner or later, after a month, Will just accepts this and takes the pleasure for what it is. After a month the pleasure stops and they move onto other things, playing in other scenes. 

One night after a scene, Hannibal brings up what had been happening for the past month while cuddling. 

“You know Will, I’ve been lying to you for a while just like you asked in one of our meetings. This is me letting you know that I have been doing things to you in the night.”

“I love you, Hannibal.” Will turns and kisses Hannibal with a smile on his lips “Thank you for a great month.”

“Of course, darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! There will be more Oneshots posted to this series soon! :) 
> 
> Follow me on twitter [Here](https://mobile.twitter.com/heyheyheyitsth1)
> 
> Thank you to my beta reader [Myblackeyedboy](https://myblackeyedboy.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like, I love reading feedback!


End file.
